


Sobriquet

by koinekid



Series: K18 Flash Fiction [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Nicknames, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koinekid/pseuds/koinekid
Summary: A calm, sensible discussion on the propriety of affectionate nicknames between couples. Or not.





	Sobriquet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zonnebloem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zonnebloem/gifts).



> Rights to Dragonball and related properties are held by their respective owners. No infringement is implied or intended.

"Good night, honey," muttered a sleepy Krillin.

Eighteen sat up in bed. “What did you call me?”

Krillin blinked away his exhaustion. What  _had_  he called her? “I don’t know.”

“You called me  _honey_.”

“Yeah? We are getting married next month, and pet names go with the territory.”

Her arms crossed over her chest. “I’m not  _honey_.”

“Well, not literally, but you can be sweet  _sometimes_.” He grinned, reaching out to squeeze her bicep.

She raised a brow. Not amused.

“I’m not sure what we’re talking about, Eighteen.”

She sighed, exasperated. “Krillin, I’m  _babe._ You’re  _honey_.”

“Oh? Oh, does it matter? Those sorts of pet names are interchangeable. You can be honey one day and darling the next. It’s all the same.”

“I’m  _babe_ ,” she insisted.

Krillin had no clue why his fiancée considered this so important, but he knew better than to fight her about it. He sat up and kissed her cheek, grateful when she accepted it without turning away. “Sorry, babe. You’re right.”

She kissed his mouth. “Thank you, honey.”

“My pleasure.” He settled into bed and, as sleep was claiming him, sighed and murmured without thinking, “Pleasant dreams, sweetheart.”

His eyes opened wide.  _Uh-oh._

 

**Author's Note:**

> A comic strip of this story, illustrated by the ultra talented Zonnebloem (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zonnebloem/pseuds/Zonnebloem) is available at http://chestnutisland.tumblr.com/post/178866671457/sobriquet-thank-you-koinekid-for-giving-me
> 
> She runs Chestnut Island, a K18-centric blog, located at http://chestnutisland.tumblr.com. All aficionados of this pairing par excellence should check it out.


End file.
